1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to medical connectors through which fluids flow, and in particular, to medical connectors with male luers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems of connectors, valves, and tubing are routinely used in hospitals and other medical settings for facilitating the transfer of fluids to and from patients. It is often a challenge to keep such systems sterile and to prevent leakage of fluids when the various components are engaged and disengaged. There remains a need for improved connectors that seal at their male and/or female ends.